


but you can't blame me for hating it

by BlueRabbits



Series: Peterick oneshots [9]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Carriers, Character Turned Into Vampire, M/M, Vampire Pete, Vampire Turning, Vampires, suicidal patrick, tagged as rape/no con because patrick doesnt give consent to being turned, theres no rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:57:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8712919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRabbits/pseuds/BlueRabbits
Summary: Patrick stumbled down the street , tears mixed with the rain. blood stained his clothes and bruises littered his body. he wanted to end it all, he hated living like this. Patrick made his way to the grave yard. he was going to end it tonight, and if he was lucky enough, find the vampire and offer himself up to him. the whole town knew about the vampire that lived in the castle, Patrick knew that the vampire would be hanging around the graveyard at this time, and hopefully he could find the vampire so he can kill Patrick and help him end it. he knows he wont be able to do it himself, but he knows that his blood would draw the vampire to him, and he was right.





	1. Chapter 1

Patrick stumbled down the street , tears mixed with the rain. blood stained his clothes and bruises littered his body. he wanted to end it all, he hated living like this. Patrick made his way tot he grave yard. he was going to end it tonight, and if he was lucky enough, find the vampire and offer himself up to him. 

The whole town knew about the vampire that lived in the castle, Patrick knew that the vampire would be hanging around the graveyard at this time, and hopefully he could find the vampire so he can kill Patrick and help him end it. he knows he wont be able to do it himself, but he knows that his blood would draw the vampire to him, and he was right.

the vampire, or pete, was stood a short distance behind Patrick, he could smell patricks sweet blood and that drew him to the human. Patrick stumbled through the gates of the grave yard and pete flashed to sit on a tomb while Patrick made his way towards his parents gaves.

patricks parents died five years ago forcing Patrick to marry a man he doesn't love. he never gave in to the man, he was saving himself for someone he loved. patricks 'husband' didn't like being rejected so he beat Patrick on a daily, tonight though, he took it too far and Patrick was going to end it, before he ended him.

pete watched the human from behind the grave stone, he was enthralled by them. he had never seen a human with such thoughts, he could hear everything going through their mind. he wanted pete to kill him, he wanted him to show up and end it for him. but pete had other plans. he was drawn to the humans carrier scent, he wanted this human as his own. he watched as the human sat against his mothers grave, he was sobbing now, tears running down his face.

Rain drenching his clothes, he was curled up small and pete felt a little sorry for him. he knew that this human had lost everything and now he wants to kill himself. the vampire frowned when he saw the human pull out a knife and pete decided he needed to intervene. he walked towards the human and tapped him on the shoulder once.

Patrick jumped and quickly stood up, he came face to face with the vampire himself. he almost hugged the vampire then and there, leaving this hell of a place would be much easier if he offered himself to the vampire. he looked up into those reddy brown eyes and then fell into the vampires arms, crying and sobbing hysterically. 

He felt strong arms wrap around him and hands run down his back, he relaxed into his embrace automatically, the vampire was making him calm. Patrick rested against the vampire, head on his chest, and pete looked down at the human in his arms, a small smile forming with fangs visible. patric stared at them before snapping and saying what he wants the vampire to do.

"please just kill me" he sobbed, clutching onto the vampires soaked blazer coat.

the vampire placed a finger underneath patricks chin and lifted his head up to look at him, the humans blue eyes were lifeless and dull and pete didn't like it. he could hear the dark thoughts clouding patricks mind and the vampire gave him a sorry look. Patrick tilted his head willingly and pete leant down to his neck and buried his head into it, he could feel his heartbeat and hear his blood pulse. he held Patrick closer as he felt hims start to shiver from the cold, he let his fangs graze his soft pale skin. the human tilted his neck further and pete took in the sweet carrier scent that drew him to Patrick in the first place. pete let his fangs lengthen to full size and he pierced them into Patrick flesh, drinking in the humans blood.

he gasped in pain and cried out, he twisted his fingers into petes clothing as the vampire drank. Patrick did not fight back despite the immense amount of pain he was in. the human felt relief that he would be able to rest in peace. pete felt Patrick weaked and he held the human up as he carried on drinking his blood. Patrick felt darkness cloud his vision and he closed his eyes, accepting the darkness,

"thank you" Patrick whispered with the last ounce of breath he ha before falling unconscious and collapsing into the vampires arms.

pete picked him up bridal style, and smiled to himself. Patrick was growing paller by the second as he was changing, pete turned him instead of killing him. he was going to keep this carrier for his own and make Patrick his bride. he pulled him closer and flashed to his castle. it had gotten a little lonely with pete living here all alone with just one servant, and now with Patrick here he wont be so lonely, and especially since Patrick was a carrier. he could eventually have his own heir to teach the ways of being a proper vampire.

he placed the sleeping Patrick onto the soft silk sheets and removed his wet clothing, he re dressed him in some of petes clothing that was obviously too big on Patrick but at this point he didn't think he would care. he looked down at Patrick with a smile of pride when he caught a glimpse of pointy white fangs poking at his full bottom lip, pete kissed the soft lips and pulled the covers over Patrick. 

Pete retreated in to the kitchen to get a glass of blood prepared for when Patrick woke up. the newborn would be very parched when he awoke and pete wanted to be prepared so he didn't have to spend much time away from Patrick. he supposed that he would have a few questions for pete and the vampire needed to explain the situation to Patrick as well. he made his way into the lounge and waited for Patrick to wake up.

When patrick woke up he screamed and then locked eyes with pete, he let out another scream and fell off the bed with a loud thump and he groaned loudly, pete was at his side in an instant and patrick looked at him with wide eyes,

"What did you do to me?" He asked shakily, feeling his throat burn and the acheing pain of hunger,

"I turned you" pete said looking at patrick with his reddish brown eyes,

Patrick felt tears forming again, he didn't want this, he wanted to die. He looked at pete with a questioning look and the vampire seemed to have gotten what patrick wanted to know so he carried on talking,

"I was drawn to you. I couldn't just kill you, patrick. I wanted you as my mate, as a carrier"

"A carrier?" 

"Yes" pete nodded, "I need an heir to teach the ways of being a vampire. Only a carrier can give me that and I chose you"

Patrick suddenly felt light headed and fell forward, caught by Pete. The vampire cursed and moved so he was cradling patrick in his lap, Patrick's eyes closes briefly before opening up to be red, he looked up at pete tiredly and the vampire only cursed loudly,

"You need to drink" he said and moves slightly to grab the glass of blood and push it to Patrick's lips, he refused to drink and pete gave him a pleading look but patrick still refused,

The vampire looked lost, he didn't want to loose his mate now. Not again, he looked at the glass and Patrick's form that was fading fast and be tipped the glass back so the blood went into his mouth, he cradled Patrick's back softly and pulled him close enough to allow their lips to lock and pete let the blood from his mouth flow into Patrick's and giving the younger vampire no choice but to swallow the blood.

Patrick gained his strength back and pushed pete away, they both had blood smeared across their lips and chin. Pete wiped his mouth with his sleeve and Patrick stared at him wide eyed,

"Get out" he panted 

"Patrick..." 

"I said get out!"

Pete left after that and patrick was sat there in shock. He let out a loud scream and tears streamed down his face, why do all the bad things happen to him?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A second part where I time skip

Patrick stared at pete as he saw his memories, they were once married before pete became a vampire. They were going to have a child together. But it was ruined by that shadow, the vampire looked at patrick with an unreadable expression. Patrick wrapped arms around pete and pulled him close, the vampire responding instantly and pulling patrick into his chest,

“I couldn't kill you patrick, as much as you wanted to die I just could bare to see you die again” tears spiked Pete's eyes and he buried his face into Patrick's hair. Patrick was still processing things in his mind, he was once married to pete, they were lovers. That's why patrick felt an attraction towards pete, they were bound to each other, that's why pete didn't kill him when that's all that patrick wanted, they were soulmates.

“You have given me a new life of happiness. Pete. I think I love you”

Petes eyes widened as he looked down at patrick, his baby blue eyes sparkled and pete fell in love even more, he leant down to claim his lips and patrick responded, he wrapped arms around Pete's neck and he wrapped arms around Patrick's waist. Pete dipped patrick so he could deepen the kiss and ran his hands down to Patrick's thighs, he pulled him closer and moved to kiss and nibble down his neck and let his fangs extend. Patrick let out a small moan when he felt them graze his neck and pete pulled him back up, they both stared at eachother before pete lifted him up and flashed to his room.

Patrick felt himself fall onto the mattress and pete was on top of him again, kissing and nipping at his skin, he twisted his fingers into Pete's blazer and moaned loudly, pete pulled off to sit up and looked down at patrick, flushed face and panting heavily, he smiled and pecked his lips before pulling off his blazer coat and unbuttoning his vest shortly followed by his shirt. Patrick raked his eyes over Pete's body and saw black markings on his skin, he ran his hands down his arms, going over the blank ink and pete smiled.

“They're memories of my travels before I settled here” patrick nodded and let pete remove his own clothes, they were soon naked and kissing passionately again and patrick dug his nails into pete back as he felt his fangs pierce the skin of his neck, instead of feeling pain though, he felt pleasure and he couldn't help the moans that escaped his pink lips.

The vampire pulled off and patrick saw his blood painting pete's lips, he pulled him down for a kiss and he could taste his own blood. Pete moved to grab a vial on the bedside table and coated his fingers in the liquid the vial contained, patrick looked at pete in confusion but cried out when he felt a slicked up finger entered him. He felt a burning pleasure as pete added more fingers and prod at his entrance, patrick could help the cries and moans that escaped his lips and he ran his hands into Pete's dark hair and pull softly. Pete chuckled deeply and pulled his fingers away, kissing patrick when he whined. He grabbed the vial again and poured some of the oils in his hand, he slicked his cock up and settles himself over patrick once more, he kissed the young vampire and positioned himself at his entrance, he wrapped arms around patrick as he pushed in and the young vampire cries out at the sensation of being filled, his nails dug into pete back and the vampire groaned and pushed in all the way to the hilt.

Patrick was panting heavily and pete was holding him closer he wasn't moving and he let patrick adjust. He started whining and moving his hips a short while after and pete took this as a sign to move. He pulled halfway out of patrick and slammed back in causing patrick so screech and for his baby fangs to extend, Pete carried on his movement of pounding into patrick and the young vampire was a moaning mess, withering underneath pete. His head fell back with pleasure and pete started nipping at his neck again. Patrick was close and so was pete, he slipped his hand in between them both and got patrick off, him screaming Pete's name as he came. He tightened around pete as he came and the vampire groaned, ramming into Patrick a few more times before coming deep inside him and staying there as he rode out his orgasm.

Pete looked down at Patrick and saw the younger vampire was half asleep, he pulled out of him and fell beside him. Patrick instantly curling up into Pete's side, the vampire kissed his lips and wrapped arms around him, pulling the sheets over them both, he sighed happily and ran his hands down Patrick's back, feeling the soft pale skin and smiling, he kissed sticks strawberry blonde hair and closed his eyes in happiness. He finally had his soulmate back.


End file.
